Venganza y reencuentro
by lovemikey23
Summary: Ha veces piensas saber todo de tu vida, crees que es perfecta y que no hay nada malo, pero por hacerte amigo del enemigo te das cuenta que vives en una farsa, que con el que trabajaste te mintió y descubrirás un secreto que te cambiara la vida, y de los que te rodean, prepárate esto no es sencillo - LXOc RXOc DXOc MXOc -
1. Chapter 1

**WaZZaaa! Bueno días, tardes o noches, soy yo Lovemikey, de nuevo con otra historia espero que les guste mucho , **

**como les prometí aquí esta lo siento si me tarde es que la prepa ,**

** mucha lata jejeje espero que les guste mucho ah,**

** y se me olvidaba en esta historia cuento con la participación de de mi hermana, mi prima, marie-jane05 y yo.**

**Las tortugas no me pertenecen, solo las tomo prestadas para la realización de mis historias.**

**Sin nada más que decir a leer... :)**

Chapter 1: Nuevas Kunoichis ( 14 años después )

Las tortugas se encontraban peleando contra el clan del pie, al parecer iba a ser una noche muy divertida.

Rapha: que divertido es luchar contra el clan del pie - luchando contra uno -

Leo: tienes razón hoy será una noche muy fácil - atacando a otro -

Donnie: es muy fácil acabar con ellos - viendo que ya no hay nadie a su alrededor -

Mikey: que ya acabo - dice un poco decepcionado -

¿!?: yo no estaría tan seguro - se oye una voz en la oscuridad -

Los chicos observan y vieron a Razhar y a cara de pez, pero pudieron observar que detrás de ellos, se encontraban dos sombras y al parecer eran ¿Chicas?, tanto leo como rapha se les quedaron viendo, ambas traían puesta una armadura como la de Karai, una de ellas tenía el pelo negro/azulado un poco ondulado que le llegaba hasta media espalda y sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro, la otra tenía el pelo negro con las puntas de color rojo, ondulado más que la anterior, más corto que de su compañera y sus ojos son de color verde toxico.

Razhar: y bien vamos a pelear

leo: - saliendo del trance - claro - poniéndose en posición de ataque -

Todos salieron al combate Donnie contra cara de pez, Mikey contra razhar, leo contra la muchacha de ojos azules y rapha con la de ojos verde.

Con leo:

¿!?: que bien peleas para ser una tortuga - en forma coqueta - y dime cuál es tu nombre

leo: me llamo Leonardo pero me puedes decir leo

¿!?: que adorable nombre - haciendo sonrojara a leo - yo me llamo Lucy - parando de pelear - y dime leo, los que vi eran tus hermanos

leo: - bajando sus Katanas - si, por que lo preguntas?

Lucy: y dime como se llaman Leo: bueno, el que está con tu amiga el de la bandana roja se llama Rapha, el que está con cara de pez el de morado se llama Donnie

Lucy: qué raro y extraño nombre

Leo: el que está peleando contra razhar

Lucy: ¿razhar? - pregunto - yo pensé que se llamaba Chris Bradford

Leo: es que así le puso el de naranja, el es Mikey

Lucy: oh, ya en tiendo

Con rapha:

rapha: peleas bien para ser una niña - esquivando sus golpes -

¿!?: tu también peleas bien, al ser una tortuga y dime cual es tu nombre - esquivando los golpes de rapha -

rapha: yo. yo me llamo Rapha y tú?

¿!?: yo me llamo Clara - le guiñe el ojo y rapha se puso rojo - oh lo siento me tengo que ir - ve que Lucy le habla -

rapha: eh.. si - aun rojo con lo que paso -

ella salió corriendo junto con razhar, cara de pez y Lucy, después de los sucedido las chicas se fueron a donde estaba destructor, las había llamado por la misión de hoy y estaba molesto por no acabar con las tortugas y por estar platicando con dos de ellas ya que razhar y cara de pez las habían visto, después de eso las chicas se fueron a su cuarto.

Lucy: hay ese destructor me mata - dijo tirándose en la cama - como lo odio junto con todos los demás y Karai - se enoja mas -

Clara: si yo igual - se sienta en la cama - pero no podemos hacer nada si no destructor matara a mama - baja la cabeza -

Lucy: si como lo odio

Clara: - recuerda la pelea - oye y con quien peleaste

Lucy: contra leo y tú?

Clara: contra rapha - se acuesta -

Lucy: oye sabes una cosa

Clara: - se para - que?

Lucy: ellos no son como los describió destructor

Clara: si, si es cierto al parecer el los ve de otra manera, porque a mi parecer son buenos - se acuesta - y a ti

Lucy: a mi también - bosteza y se queda dormida -

Clara: igual - dicho esto se queda dormida -

\- Cuando los chicos regresaron a su casa, todos se fueron a dormir, excepto leo y rapha, ambos no podían dormir, con lo sucedido esta noche, no lo sabían, pero por una extraña razón deberían ver de nuevo a esas chicas, leo no lo soporta más y mira su reloj mira que son las dos de la mañana y decide salir, sin hacer tanto ruido.

Ya estando en la superficie, ya estaba un poco más tranquilo, y más por aquella enorme luz que provenía de la luna, se sentó en la orilla de un edificio a meditar, cuando holló una voz...

¿!?: Hola leo - escondida entre las sombras -

leo: - volteo rápidamente y pensó que era karai -

¿!?: y por que tan solo - saliendo de las sombras -

leo: oh, eres tu Lucy - se había equivocado - que haces aquí

Lucy: nada no podía dormir - se sienta en el borde del edificio - y decidí venir aquí, hasta que te vi a ti

leo: oye Lucy

Lucy: si que pasa - lo mira -

leo: te puedo preguntar algo

Lucy: claro - con una sonrisa -

leo: por que trabajas para el clan del pie

Lucy: bueno yo - baja la cabeza - no puedo decirte -

leo: porque, no te dejen o te obligan a estar ahí

Lucy: no lo siento no puedo decirte

leo: vamos, no creo que lo sepan

Lucy: de acuerdo, por una extraña razón te lo diré - suspira - pero que nadie sepa de esto. ¿Ok?

leo: lo prometo - levantando su mano derecha -

Lucy: mi hermana y yo estamos en el clan del pie, - suspira - porque destructor nos obliga, y si no lo hacemos le hará daño a mi madre, si lo desobedecemos la matara

leo: en serio, valla destructor es muy malo, que hasta saca provecho con otras personas

Lucy: si la verdad sí, todo ahí es un infierno, nadie me cae bien, los odio.

leo: claro, quien quisiera estar con ellos - se ríe -

Lucy: si lo se, porque "razhar" se cree mucho y no sabe pelear, xever amenaza a todos y se cree el rudo, y a los demás ni que se diga, no terminaría - dobla sus piernas y esconde su cabeza adentro -

leo: y que piensas de... ¿Karai? - cierra los ojos -

Lucy: - saca su cabeza - ella, Ja ni me la recuerdes, ella es súper ODIOSA!

leo: porque? - con duda -

Lucy: bueno para empezar - se pone derecha y señala con sus dedos - se cree la chica perfecta, que sabe pelear, que es bonita, y no hay nadie que se le compare - pausa y mira al cielo - y porque les hiso daño a ustedes, a tus hermanos y a ti

leo: - recuerda lo que paso con ella y baja la cabeza -

Lucy: y te digo una cosa - lo mira - yo he estado lo suficiente hay, para saber que les hiso - leo la mira - te lastimo y abuso de su confianza, y jugó con tus sentimientos, aparte se por tus ojos que la amabas, pero ella no correspondió

leo: - asombrado por todo lo que dijo, le acertó a todo, y no podía apartar la vista de ella - tienes razón - baja la cabeza triste -

Lucy: me puedes hacer una promesa

leo: cual? - intrigado -

Lucy: nunca en la vida, vuelvas a confiar en ella, no sabes a que extremos puede llegar - sonríe - y dime si puedes ser mi amigo

leo: - sorprendido por lo ultimo - está bien seré tu amigo - sonríe -

Lucy: gracias - mira su reloj - bueno leo me tengo que ir - le sonríe - gracias por confiar en mi

leo: - también se levanta - si yo también me tengo que ir

Lucy: adiós leo - se acerca a el y le deposita un beso en la mejilla - hasta luego y recuerda no tuvimos esta charla

leo: - sonrojado por la acción en la chica - cla...claro

Dicho estos ambos se fueron a sus casas, y claro cumplirían la promesa, pero no sabrían a que consecuencias los llevaría...

**Bueno aquí acaba, espero que les haya gustado mucho, me esforcé en hacerlo, espero sus comentarios, y espero no tardarme tratare de subir todos los que pueda, espero sus comentarios que se que me animaran a seguir escribiendo :) espero que adoren esta historia la adoro cuando la pienso y poco a poco conocerán a mis Ocs jejeje espero que le guste...**

**otra cosa Lucy es mi hermana y Clara es mi prima, espero que les guste mucho, **

**bueno me despido sin nada más que decir cuídense chao y adiooooooooos...XD :)**

** les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA! **

**Lovemikey**


	2. Chapter 2 nuevas aliadas y sopresas

**WaaZZaaa! como están perdón por tardar es que la escuela y todo eso jejeje y mas porque estamos en exámenes parciales _ y estresan los odio a pesar de que solo me ponen dos ¬¬ **

**si lo se jejeje apenas dos y ya me esto quejando bueno quería agradecerles por los 15 comentarios de veras no pensaba tener tantos ^^ me hacen de veras felices, **

**y bueno aprovecho este tiempo para subir el capitulo es que estuve ocupada con una tarea de lógica... **

**y bueno no quiero aburrirlos con la escuela pero antes recen por mí para que salga bien :D **

**bueno los aburro mas, gracias de nuevo!**

**TMNT no me pertenece... :( **

**Los espero al final... xD**

Chapter 2: Nuevas aliadas

Al día siguiente, nuestros héroes se encontraban en su casa haciendo sus actividades normales, excepto alguien...

Leo trataba de disimular que no estaba cansado por lo de anoche con Lucy, pero su alegría lo rebasaba por mucho y se acordaba de ese beso, el había sentido calor y amor con ese pequeño beso, llenando su alma y corazón rotos por Karai, después de esos recuerdos se decidió a meditar para alejar esos pensamientos, pero no podía lo recordaba y se acordaba de ese beso que lo hacía sonrojar, hasta que alguien lo saco de su cabeza...

mikey: leooooooo - grita desde la cocina -

leo: - da un salto y abre los ojos todavía sonrojado - que...que pasa mikey

mikey: ven a comer

leo: ok - todavía nervioso, sentía que se le salía el corazón por el grito de su hermano menor -

Después de esa escena todos ya habían cenado listos para salir al patrullaje nocturno, esta vez ni Abril ni Casey irían con ellos, así que sería mucho mas fácil, tomaron sus armas y salieron, después de salir ya estando en la superficie más de dos hora alguien habla...

rapha: y cuanto tiempo debemos esperar aquí - dice enojado y aburrido -

leo: espera rapha se paciente

mikey: pero leo ya hemos estado por mas de dos horas aquí - jugando con su t-phone -

donnie: nunca sabes cuándo van a parecer - le dice a sus hermanos -

leo: si hay que... - pero no termina al sentir una sombra atrás de ellos -

¿!?: - entre las sombras - y que hacen aquí de noche?

todos voltean rápidamente y ven a la kunoichi de la otra vez, todos se ponen en pose de batalla excepto leo que antes que sus hermanos ataquen se pone en frente de ella...

leo: no ataquen

rapha: porque la proteges - recuerda la vez que protegió a karai - te volvieron a lavar la cabeza

leo: ella no nos hara daño

todos: ¿¡QUE!? - se miran entre todos -

donnie: leo, no cometas el mismo error de antes

leo: tranquilos, ella es mi amiga Lucy

Lucy: tranquilos no quiero hacerles daños, quiero ayudarlos

mikey: que? - dice sorprendido -

Lucy: miren, yo ayer vi a leo y le conté todo, por que trabajaba con destructor

rapha: lo siento mucho, pero no te creemos

Lucy: vamos, yo ya no quiero estar en el clan del pie junto con mi hermana, ya nos hartamos de ellos, solo puras ordenes, y pura venganza y odio, a todos los que trabajan hay

donnie: lo juras - no muy convencido -

Lucy: si lo juro también mi hermana

rapha: y donde está tu hermana

Lucy: - le hace señas a ella haya arriba - halla está arriba - salta y cae a un lado de lucy - ella se llama clara

todos: hola

clara: hola mucho gusto - se acerca a lucy - ya les dijiste

Lucy: si ya les dije - los voltea a ver - chicos ahora si nos creen

rapha: mmm.. no lo se

Lucy: vamos nunca arriesgaría la vida de mi mama, si no hablara en serio

donnie: ¿arriesgar la vida de tu mama?

clara: si, destructor nos amenaza con trabajar con el, si no mataría a mama

mikey: yo les creo

leo: yo también

donnie: igual

rapha: - las mira de arriba a abajo - ooh... está bien les creo

Lucy y Clara: gracias

Lucy: chicos pero temo que destructor se entere

leo: tranquila nosotros las protegeremos - mira a los demás y asiente -

clara: gracias, oye lucy tenemos que volver a casa

lucy: si tenemos que irnos - se miran y miran a los chicos - adiós, nos podemos ver mañana a esta hora

leo: claro

dicho esto las hermanas desaparecen, y los chicos las miran y se marchan, esperando mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos ya estaban despiertos, leo viendo la tele, rapha leyendo una revista, mikey escuchando música y donnie desde la mañana estaba en el laboratorio, todos en su actividad, hasta que se oye donnie salir del laboratorio con una sonrisa...

donnie: chicos miren esto - todos se acercan a donnie -

leo: que pasa donnie

donnie: - les enseño una caja -

rapha: que es eso

donnie: es algo que los sorprenderá, a ustedes y a las chicas esta noche

mikey: a que te refieres

donnie: - abre la caja y son unos relojes con su inicial - póngase esto

mikey: y que pasara - asustado -

donnie: tu solo hazlo

dicho esto se los pusieron y sintieron un dolor en su muñeca, y una luz brillo atrapándolos en ella...

Más tarde en la noche, las chicas estaban esperándolos, desde hace una hora, Lucy estaba vestida con un pantalón negro, unos tenis azules vans clásicos, una blusa de tirantes blanca y un chaleco azul y el pelo suelto. Clara estaba vestida con un short de mezclilla unos vans originales negro con blanco y una blusa gris con encaje negro en los hombros y su pelo con una coleta alta...

clara: a que hora van a venir - acostada sin ganas -

lucy: tranquila clara, dijo leo que a las 8:00

clara: pero ya son las nueve

lucy: tranquila no han de... - pero alguien la interrumpe -

¿!?: chicas por aquí - una voz en las sombras -

lucy: eres tu leo

leo: si

lucy: y... en donde están?

leo: escondidos

clara: ya lo notamos - grita -

lucy: por qué? en donde, salgan

leo: es una sorpresa tápense los ojos

amas chicas se tapan los ojos, los chicos salieron y se le acerco a lucy...

leo: ya pueden abrir los ojos

lucy: esta bien - se quita las manos de los ojos y los abre -

al abrirlos se llevo una gran sorpresa y oía como su corazón latía al tener a leo tan cerca y esos hermoso ojos azules, y lo que estaba en frente de ella no lo podía creer

lucy: leo... eres...eres...eres..

leo: un humano

lucy; si - sin aliento - y también tus hermanos

los vio detenidamente a todos...

Leo tenía el pelo negro, corto y lacio, traía puesto una playera blanca normal y una sudadera azul un pantalón negro y unos vans negros, rapha tenía el pelo negro y lacio traía puesto una camisa de vestir roja un pantalón negro y unos converse negros, donnie tenía el pelo café claro traía puesta una playera de vestir blanca un chaleco negro y una corbata morada, un pantalón negro y unos vans morados, mikey tenía el pelo largo alborotado y largo rubio, traía puesto una playera de manga larga naranja con rayas negras, un pantalón gris unos converse naranjas.

clara: se ven muy guapos - después ve a rapha y se sonroja -

rapha: gracias - le guiñe el ojo haciéndola sonrojar mas -

clara: de..de nada

lucy: y como son humanos?

leo: es gracias a donnie

donnie: no hay problema

Los chicos se sentaron a hablar de todo, de sus anécdotas, experiencias y chistes por mas de dos horas, hasta que la panza de alguien suena...

mikey: tengo hambre. ustedes no?

lucy: si yo también, y que tal se vamos a nuestra casa

leo: no sería alguna molestia

clara: no, no hay ningún problema

donnie: está bien

dicho esto se levantaron y se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa de las chicas...

**Y aquiiiii termina... jejeje espero que les haya gustado mucho, y perdón por tardar es que la prepa demasiada lata y casi ni tengo tiempo y cuando lo tengo descanso, aproveche que hoy es viernes y no hay nadie excepto mi hermana que me ayudo a escribirlo, muy bien esperen en el siguiente cuando conozcan la casa de las chica y lo de los humanos no se lo esperaban verdad jejeje y otra cosa... **

**YA VIERON LOS NUEVOS EPISODIOS DE LAS TORTUGAS EN SERIO WOW ME QUEDE CON CARA DE o.O jeje no me lo esperaba pero bueno mañana dan el ultimo de la segunda temporada y estoy súper nerviosa jejeje bueno ya me despido ahora si jejeje que lata doy verdad ya pues...**

**bueno sin más me despido cuídense chao y adiooooooos...XD**

**les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA!**

**Lovemikey**


	3. Chapter 3 visitas y conociendo a?

**LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! de verdad perdón por no actualizar durante un mes exactamente jejejeje perdón, bueno es que la tare y todo eso no me da tiempo, los exámenes y arggghh aburren como los odio y bueno quitan demasiado tiempo y bueno no vengo a aburrirlos con eso los vengo a entretener con la historia, espero que les guste mucho bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que decir...xD**

**TMNT no me pertenece... :(**

**Sin más a leer, los espero al final... XD**

CHAPTER: 3

VISITAS Y CONOCIENDO A...? Y UN FANTASTICO DIA

* * *

Los 6 jóvenes se fueron a la casa de la chicas, su casa era de dos pisos. Al entrar se sorprendieron mucho , la casa era grande, tenia britropiso blanco, a la entrada estaban las escaleras , a los costados la sala y al otro el comedor, con una puerta hacia la cocina, el pasillo donde estaban las escaleras esta la puerta para el patio que era grande, arriba había 5 cuartos y dos baños...

Leo: que bonita casa, chicas

Lucy: gracias leo

clara: se pueden sentar ahí - señala la sala -

rapha: claro no hay problema

¿!?: niñas quienes son - se oye una voz en la cocina -

donnie: ¿quién es?

Lucy: es nuestra ma... - pero es interrumpida -

¿!?: no me dijeron que vinieran visitas - se fija en los cuatro jóvenes -

Lucy: perdón mama

La mama de la chicas es alta, piel clara, el pelo castaño claro le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero de ojos verde como los de clara, y tenía unos 35 años.

leo: perdón por los inconvenientes señora

¿!?: no, no hay problema, me pueden llamar Lilia

rapha: no hay problema se... Lilia

Lilia: jeje si claro - mira a sus hijas - y que van a hacer -

clara: a encargar una pizza y ver una película

Lilia: ok, diviértanse - se va -

todos: gracias

Todos se acomodaron para ver mejor la película, cada quien en diferente posición, leo, Lucy y donnie en el sillón, Lucy en medio de ambos, rapha, clara y mikey en el suelo, los 6 estaban viendo una película y comiendo pizza, hasta que dieron las 12:00 de la noche.

leo: chicos será mejor que nos vallamos

donnie: si, si no el sensei se enojara

lucy: oigan chicos - y todos voltearon - pueden venir mañana

leo: no lo se, debemos preguntarle a sensei

clara: por favor

donnie: si nos deja les hablamos

lucy: ok - feliz -

Clara y Lucy se despidieron de los chicos, rezando por que splinter los dejara venir mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente los chicos se la pasaron toda la mañana , tratando de convencer a splinter para que los dejara ir con las chicas, cada intento se turnaban los chicos para decirle a splinter, pero siempre era un no, hasta que los chicos se dieron por vencidos y se fueron a la cocina...

rapha: no puedo creer que siempre diga que no

mikey: si, no le cuesta nada, que nos deje ir

leo: bueno chicos a pasado una hora desde que se fue a meditar, cuando termine tratamos otra vez

donnie: bueno será mejor esperar...

en eso entra splinter, y los demás lo ven que está pensando, en eso leo habla.

leo: ha - nervioso - sensei - en eso voltea poniéndolo mas nervioso - que ha pensado

splinter: mmm no lo sé - ve que ponen carita de perrito regañado - está bien

todos: pero sensei no es justo que... - después reflexionan lo que dijo - que nos deja ir

splinter: si los dejo ir

Todos se alegraron, los mas rápido que pudieron se cambiaron y alistaron para ir con las chicas , salieron de sus habitaciones dispuestos a ir, leo traía un pantalón negro, una camisa azul y un chaleco negro, unos vans negros con cintas azules. Rapha un pantalón negro con una camisa roja y chaqueta negra unos vans con negro y blanco con cintas blancas. Donnie un pantalón negro, una camisa negra y uno suéter morado. Mikey un pantalón naranja unos converse blancos, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra. se vieron y emprendieron la marcha hacia la casa de las chicas.

Las chicas estaban nerviosas, no sabían nada de los chicos, no habían recibido llamadas, ni mensajes nada, ambas estaban en la sala, y en eso entro su mama..

Lilia: y bien chicas si van a venir

clara: no lo creo - dice triste -

Lilia: vamos no se desanimen, de seguro si los dejaron y se les hiso tarde

Lucy: si tienes razón, hay que tener - pero es interrumpida por el timbre - aaaah de seguro son ellos

Lilia: yo iré a abrir

la mama habré y los ve, se sorprendió mucho y sabia que las chicas se iban a emocionar

Lilia: que tal chicos, pasen

leo: gracias Lilia

los chicos entraron y se sentaron en los sillones para esperar a las chicas, después de media ora las chicas bajan y los dejan estupefactos mas a leo y rapha, esta Lucy vestida una blusa de tirantes azul marino un short negro unos tenis azules y unos lentes azules y el pelo sujetado con un listón azul , clara una blusa de tirantes roja un short de mezclilla unos vans negros unas pulseras rojas tenía una trenza desde la cabeza y un listón rojo

Lucy: hola chicos

leo: Ho...Ho...hola Lucy

clara: hola - luego mira a rapha - hola

rapha: Ho...hola

donnie: mira mikey - señala a los 4 se quedaron estupefactos con sus novias

mikey: jajajaja - se acerca a los demás - oigan enamorados y que vamos hacer

los demás se veían muy sonrojados durante unos 5 min, pero por lo que dijo mikey reaccionaron

Lucy: hay perdón, lo que queríamos hacer es ir al cine

todos asistieron, y fueron al cine, los seis jóvenes la pasaron súper ese día divirtiéndose, después de ir al cine fueron al parque de diversiones y a la plaza. y dieron las diez de la noche y todos se fueron a sus a casas, pero dos jóvenes no podían dormir y decidieron salir a la superficie...

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, en el siguiente se sorprenderán mucho, no saben lo que será del siguiente jejeje pero se tendrán que esperar, espero no tardarme en actualizar, debido a que bueno la escuela y todo eso, da mucha lata en fin no los aburro mas, seré mas rápida para la próxima, y en el siguiente tendrán muchas sorpresas, también, ya han visto los nuevos episodios de las tortugas, wow te quedas con la boca abierta, o.O no me esperaba nada de eso.**

**bueno eso es todo, me despido sin nada más que decir cuídense chao y adiooooooooos...XD**

**les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA!**

**Lovemikey**


	4. Chapter 4 encuentro primer beso (P1)

**Lo siento mucho, la mera verdad es que este mes estuve muy ajetreada, apenas ayer termine la escuela, estuve en la escuela metida todo este tiempo, haciendo exámenes, tareas, exposiciones, hasta que me tuve que quedar hasta tarde en la escuela y llegaba a mi casa a las 7 de la noche, y perdón si no actualizo pronto, voy a adelantar materias y voy a estar muy ocupada, pero buscare un tiempo para actualizar esta historia. **

**Bueno no vengo a aburrirlos con la escuela y todo eso, vengo a entretenerlos con la historia XD; bueno este capítulo es especial ya que cuenta con... Canción. Así es lo tendrán que leer con canción para entenderle mejor, espero que les guste, se llevaran una gran sorpresa, gracias por los 32 comentarios, gracias deberás muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes por leer. **

**TMNT no me pertenece... ): **

**Los espero al final del capítulos... XD**

* * *

CHAPTER: 4

Encuentro y primer beso (parte 1)

* * *

_**You're no alone**_(Big Time Rush)

^Escúchala^

* * *

Leo no podía dormir, al parecer no sabía porque, algo lo tenía molestando, no sabía la verdaderamente razón de que no podía dormir, así que salió a la superficie para aclarar su mente, al salir se sentía muchísimo mejor, con el viento en la cara al igual que la luz de la luna, esa enorme luna que siempre lo tranquilizaba, respiro profundamente, y se pregunto...

Leo: porque no puedo dormir - piensa - hay algo que no me deja en paz - de repente se oye un ruido y voltea rápidamente - quien anda hay

¿!?: tranquilo Leo, soy yo Lucy - salta en frente de el -

Leo: - se tranquiliza - oh, eres tu Lucy, que estás haciendo aquí - confundido -

Lucy: no podía dormir y decidí salir - responde -

Leo: mmmm., ya veo - se sienta en la orilla del edificio - ven siéntate conmigo

Lucy: ah! a cla..claro - nerviosa -

Lucy se sienta a un lado de el y los dos se quedan callado por unos cinco minutos, al parecer se sentían un poco nerviosos, hasta que Lucy decide hablar para romper el hielo...

Lucy: y... dime Leo, porque saliste - lo voltea a ver -

Leo: es que no podía dormir - responde al momento de voltear -

Lucy: mmm ya veo - voltea al frente - ¿y cómo se siente ser humano?

Leo: pues se siente raro pero a la vez bien - sonríe - porque la gente yo no se te queda viendo

Lucy: mmm, ya veo, Leo te puedo decir algo - sin verlo -

Leo: si, ¿Claro? - confundido -

Lucy: no sientes como si algo te faltara - mirando hacia abajo -

Leo: mmm, - mirando a Lucy - si, a veces si

Lucy: como ¿qué? - sorprendida -

Leo: como si me faltara una persona - pensando en Lucy -

Lucy: y cuál es esa persona - nerviosa -

Leo: mmm, no le so, pero dime porque me preguntas eso

Lucy: porque - toma aire - siento como si alguien faltara en mi vida, que es muy cercana a mi

Leo: en serio, y porque te sientes así

Lucy: no lo sé la verdad me siento muy sola, siento que alguien que es parte de mi vida, que está lejos de mi y tal vez no regrese - baja la cabeza y una lagrima recorre su mejilla -

Leo: - la mira por unos segundos, luego le toma la mano y le levanta el rostro - no te sientas así, porque tú, tú no estás sola - y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, se acerca a ella y le da un beso -

Su beso era muye tierno al parecer Leo ya no sentía solo, pero Lucy había llenado un poco ese vacío que sentía con ese beso, se sentía feliz, alegre, ambos estaban muy sonrojados, ambos felices, ambos se separaron muy lentamente, ambos se miran, a Leo le parecía muy bonita a la luz de la luna, como se reflejaban esos ojos azules, él le sonrió y ella correspondió...

Lucy: a...a...a Leo - sonrojado por lo que sucedió -

Leo: que pasa - atontado -

Lucy: - se levanta - me tengo que ir

Leo: - también se para - ok, te pue..puedo ver mañana

Lucy: ah! si, ve a mi casa mañana con tus hermanos - se va - espera - se detiene - se regresa y le otro beso a Leo - se me olvidaba adiós

Leo: - asombrado - adiós

Los dos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas, muy felices, por lo que acaba de suceder... No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una sombra observando todo lo que sucedió, se dio vuelta y se fue.

Lucy y Leo llegaron muy felices a sus casas, Leo ya no se sentía solo, ya no sentía ese vacío, pero Lucy sentía como se algo más le faltara, algo que mas adelante lo descubrirá...

* * *

_**En alguna parte de Japón**_

¿!?: niñas tienen que ir a Nueva York, el señor Destructor lo a pedido, para una misión especial

¿!?: pero yo no quiero ir a Nueva York - haciendo un puchero -

¿!?: para que nos quiere, no puede hacerlo el - enojada -

¿!?: no me importa, irán porque yo lo ordeno

Ambas, se enojaron, para que las quería destructor...

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo mucho, ¿Y que pasara en el siguiente?, ¿Que harán Leo y Lucy?, ¿Quien era esa sombra que vio todo?, ¿Quiénes eran los de Japón?.**

**Bueno espero que no se enojen por dejarlos en suspenso, jejeje, bueno poco a poco verán todo lo que tengo preparado para esta historia, y perdón por tardar un mes con un día jejeje no fue mi intención, bueno eso es todo, me encanto mucho volver a actualizar, otra cosa, ya vieron los capítulos de la tortugas de la tercera temporada, en serio me encanto mucho, me sorprendieron un montón, mas el de Donnie, bueno eso es todo me despido sin nada, más que decir, espero sus comentarios, cuídense chao y adioooooooooos...XD**

**Les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA!**

**Lovemikey**


	5. Chapter 5 inesperada sorpresa

**WaaZZaaa! Disculpen, deberás lo siento, tardo mucho en subir los capítulos, creo que en un mes, ****ya se soy un desastre en hacer esto, pero tranquilos todos ya voy a acabar el curso de la materia que adelante y entrare a finales de Enero ^^ al menos lo subí hoy y antes de acabar el año :D**

**Otra cosa, quería desearles una Feliz Navidad, espero que se la hayan pasado de maravilla con sus familias! Y bueno como se que tardare en subir el siguiente capítulo, les deseo un prospera año 2015! **

**Sin más espero que les guste este capítulo, y nuevamente lo siento por tardar en subir el capitulo, lo siento odio la escuela¬¬ están, ash! bueno no los aburro mas con esto, están esperando la continuación ^^U**

**TMNT no me pertenece... :( **

**Sin más los espero abajo...XD**

* * *

CHAPTER 5:

Inesperado sorpresa

A la mañana siguiente Leo se despertó muy feliz y contento, por lo que paso la noche anterior con la chica que hiso olvidar a Karai, estaba contento, pero aun quedaba con la duda de que porque Lucy se sentía de esa manera. El día había transcurrido normal, hasta que dieron las 3:00 de la tarde, y los chicos les pidieron permiso al sensei ara ir por las chicas.

Mikey: qué bueno que nos dejara ir con las chicas - con las manos en la nuca -

Leo: si me alegra que el sensei nos haya dejado ir - sonriendo - _**Así podre ver a Lucy de nuevo, y hablar lo de anoche **_\- en sus pensamientos

Rapha: y desde cuando, estás tan feliz de que el sensei nos haya dejado ir con las chicas?

Leo: em...Yo - pero lo interrumpen -

Mikey: no vez que quiere ir a ver a su novia Lucy - en forma burlona -

Donnie: aaah, con qué es eso - sonriendo -

Leo: no...no es cierto - enojado y sonrojado -

Rapha: si, si lo que tu digas

Leo: y que me dices tú - apuntando a Rapha -

Rapha: de qué? - confundido -

Leo: que tu también quieres ir a ver a Clara - burlón -

Rapha: no...no es cierto - nervioso -

Mikey: ooh, con que aquí tenemos a otro Don Juan - riendo -

Rapha: ya verás lo que este Don Juan puede hacer - apretando los puños -

Mikey: - se esconde atrás de Donnie -

Leo: ya compórtense - tocando la puerta -

Se abre y Lucy esta parada en la puerta..

Leo: hola Lucy - sonriendo -

Lucy: Hola Leo, hola chicos - sonriendo igual -

Rapha, Donnie y Mikey: hola - sonriendo -

Lucy: pasen - abriendo la puerta -

Chicos: gracias - caminan una tras otro -

Después de entrar los chicos se dirigieron a la sala, ahí se encontraba Clara sentada, Leo iba a sentarse pero Lucy lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la cocina.

Lucy: - cierra la cocina - perdón Leo, tengo que hablar contigo

Leo: - nervioso - so..sobre que Lucy

Lucy: - se pone nerviosa - de...de lo que paso anoche

Leo: ah, eso - sonrojado - mira no quería hacer eso, perdón si te molesto

Lucy: no, no me molesto - sonrojada -

Leo: - levanta la mirada - en..en serio

Lucy: - asiente con la cabeza agachada -

Leo: me...me dejarías preguntarte algo - sonrojado como tomate -

Lucy: - levanta la cabeza - si que pasa

Leo: - le toma la mano - quisieras ser mi novia?

Lucy: - sorprendida - si - suspira - Si me encantaría se su novia - lo abraza

Leo: - sonríe - jejeje - se separa de ella y la besa -

Ambos se separan del beso y se sonríen, se toman de las manos y se dirigen hacia la sala, y hay ven a Clara, Rapha, Donnie y Mikey sentados viendo la televisión, Lucy se acerca y la apaga, obteniendo las quejas de todos.

Lucy: tranquilos chicos

Clara: - enojada - por que la apagas?

Leo: necesitamos decirles algo - viendo a sus hermanos -

Rapha: qué sucede? - confundido -

Lucy: em...queríamos decirles que Leo y yo... so..somos no..vios -

Todos: - con los ojos bien abiertos _**(n/a: como cuando en el episodio donde Rapha se disculpa con Leo y Donnie y Mikey tienes los ojos como platos) **_

Clara: que...que tu y Leo son novios - tomándola de los hombros -

Lucy: - asiente -

Clara: ahhhh - grita - no lo puedo creer

Lucy: - le tapa la boca - cállate

Rapha: bien hecho Don Juan - dando pequeños golpes a Leo -

Leo: - sonrojado - jejeje

Lucy: muy bien - tratando de olvidar el tema - quieren ver una película y encargar pizza

Todos: si - gritan emocionados -

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, toda la tarde se la pasaron viendo las películas, y los chicos y Clara aun sorprendidos por lo que había dicho Lucy, Clara muy feliz por su hermana, de repente piensa en Rapha haciendo eso para ella, sacude la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y decide ponerle atención a la película.

Lucy: - viendo el reloj - hay vengo, voy a decirle a mama que se le hace tarde - se para -

Donnie: - viendo a Clara - a donde va

Clara: va a una junta - responde -

Lucy: - llega con su mama -

Lilia: muy bien niñas, me voy pórtense bien - le da un beso a la mejilla a Lucy - adiós chicos

Chicos: adiós señora - sacudiendo la mano -

Lilia: regresare a las 10:00 - cierra la puerta -

Los chicos se habían divertido toda la tarde hasta que dieron las 8:00, pero se aburrieron y estaban todos tirados en la sala, hasta que Mikey se para y les propone algo para estar entretenidos...

Mikey: qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas - sonriendo -

Rapha: eso es un juego de niños - cruzando los brazos -

Clara: si, por que quieres jugar eso?

Mikey: para estar entretenidos un rato

Lucy: a mí me parece buena idea - se para del suelo -

Donnie: en serio quieren jugar a eso?

Mikey: vamos, será divertido - mira a Lucy - su casa es grande

Leo: no les molesta - viendo a Lucy -

Lucy: para nada - viendo a Rapha, Clara y Donnie - que dicen?

Donnie: ya que - se rinde - será divertido - sonríe -

Mikey: ustedes - señalando a Rapha y Clara -

Clara: - viendo a Rapha - pues, le entro - rueda los ojos -

Rapha: ok - se para del sillón - vamos a jugar

Mikey: - sonríe - muy bien quien cuenta

Todos estuvieron un rato debatiendo quien contaría, hasta que el elegido fue Donnie, que contaba en la sala, mientras los demás corrían para esconderse, Leo se escondió en la cocina, Rapha en el armario abajo de la escalera, Lucy en el baño de arriba, Clara en su cuarto y Mikey aun decidiendo donde esconderse, veía cada puerta, y cuando iba a entrar cambiaba de decisión , hasta que decidió entrarse a la habitación de la mama de las chicas. Pasaron 30 segundos y Donnie termino de contar, al primero que encontró fue a Leo, después se dirigió hacia arriba y encontró a Lucy y a Clara, solo faltaba Rapha y Mikey, bajo y vio en todos lados, y no encontró a Rapha, y por un descuido de él, se cayó del armario delintando su posición, y ahora solo faltaba Mikey, busco en todos lados y no lo encontró, pidió permiso a las chicas para entrar al cuarto de su mama, a lo cual las chicas accedieron. Mikey se alarmo y se metió abajo de la cama de la señora Lilia, al meterse topo con algo, vio que era una caja, se veía que era muy vieja, por lo sucia que estaba, la limpio un poco mas y vio que tenía algo escrito en ella...

Mikey: "mis recuerdos" - salió de la cama y vio a Donnie parado hay -

Donnie: te encontré, gane - sonríe - que es eso - apunta a la caja -

Mikey: estaba debajo de la cama - grita - chicos -

Leo: que sucede Mikey - confundido -

Clara: que es eso - apunta a la caja -

Mikey: no lo sé, estaba debajo de la cama

Lucy: a ver, déjame verlo - Mikey se la entrega - creo que es de mama

Clara: tiene que ser, si no porque estaría abajo

Rapha: pero porque estaba hay - confundido -

Mikey: qué tal si la abrimos - viendo a Lucy y Clara -

Leo: no Mikey, eso es personal - regañando al menor -

Mikey: hay vamos, no me digan que no tienen curiosidad

Clara: la verdad si - tomando la caja -

Lucy: pero y si mama se entera - viéndola -

Clara: hay vamos, no se enterara - pone ojos de perrito - vamos

Lucy: ok - se rinde - Donnie la puedes abrir

Donnie: claro no hay problema - toma la caja -

Después de de un rato, Donnie llego con la caja abierta, se sentó y le entrego la caja a Lucy.

Lucy: gracias Donnie - viendo al mencionado -

Donnie: no hay problema

Las chicas estaban viendo, la caja contenía puras fotos de su mama, cuando era pequeña y una donde estaba con su papa, amabas sonrieron, y después de ver todas, notaron una que estaba al fondo rota, vieron que eran ellas cuando estaban chiquitas, pero estaba rota por la mitad.

Todos se preguntaron, porque estaría rota esa foto, cada uno con su pensamiento diferente, hasta que el sonido de la puerta los interrumpe de sus pensamientos...

¿!?: hijas ya vine - dejando ver a Lilia -

Lucy: - saliendo del trance - mama

Lilia: porque con esa cara - confundida -

Clara: nos podrías decir que significa esto - mostrando la foto rota -

Lilia: mmm - nerviosa - de donde sacaron esa foto

Lucy: eso no importa, porque está rota

Lilia: - las mira y suspira rendida - ok espérenme - se va a su cuarto -

Leo: será mejor que nosotros nos vallamos

Clara: no quédense por favor

Lucy: si quédate Leo - mirándolo - quédense todos

Lilia: - bajando y llega a la sala y se sienta - muy bien, les contare porque está rota - extiendo y muestra una foto, que es la otra mitad de la foto -

Todos observaron, el otro pedazo de la foto, estaban dos bebes, ambas con poquito pelo color café claro, una con los ojos color verde como los de Clara y la otro con ojos azules pero de color del cielo.

Clara: - confundida - y ellas quiénes son?

Lilia: - agacha la cabeza - ellas son sus... - suspira - hermanas

Ambas chicas estaban en shock, aquellas de la foto, eran sus hermanas, los chicos estaban sorprendidos, la noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría...

* * *

**Muy bien aquí acaba, creo que los dejare en suspenso jejeje, lo siento pero así tendré que ser. Wow eso no se lo esperaban verdad, jejeje, las chicas descubrieron que tenían hermanas, esa sí que es una sorpresa, y bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo, muy bien espero que sean pacientes con el próximo, es que la estúpida escuela que no me deja nada de tiempo, y bueno otra cosa, Marie-Jane05 necesito ponerme de acuerdo contigo, ponte en contacto conmigo por el Facebook o por un PM necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.**

**Otra notita a todas las historias que leo de ustedes, perdón si no comento nada, apenas me alcanza para leer sus historia, lo siento si no comento nada pero hare lo posible para dejarles un comentario a todas sus historias que leo.**

**Bueno eso seria todo, gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, espero que hayan tenido una excelente navidad y los leeré el próximo año.**

**Que tengan un muy feliz año 2015!**

**Me despido sin nada más que decir cuídense chao y adioooooooooos...XD**

**les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA!**

**Lovemikey**


	6. Chapter 6 Una entrada al pasado

**Disfrútenlo... :)**

* * *

Una entrada al pasado

Era Miami las 11:30 de la noche, un día normal, en un hospital se encontraba una madre a punto de dar a luz...

Después de intentos, al fin nacieron dos pequeñas bebes, ambas con tez blanca, una con unos ojos azules como el papa y la otra ojos verdes como la mama, unos enormes y bellos ojos dignos de sus padres.

La enfermera llamo al padre, el hombre era un señor de unos 25 o 30 cuando mucho, de cabello negro como la noche misma, y unos ojos azul como el mar, una pantalón café algo gastado, una camisa blanca con una sudadera azul, y unos tenis blancos, entro con una cara de asombro al ver a su esposa, una mujer de 25 años, pelo castaño claro lacio y largo y unos preciosos ojos verdes brillantes, con una bata de hospital en la cama sosteniendo las dos niñas.

El señor entro muy contento de ver a sus dos pequeñas en brazos de su amada, llego y las abrazo a las 3. Se encontraban en la cama mientras ambos veían a sus dos hijas cuando ya faltaba un minuto para las 12, la señora empezó a quejarse de dolor, gritando y tomando fuertemente las sabanas, el señor tomo a las dos pequeñas y las puso en una cama aparte, después de hacer eso se acerco a su esposa y vio que estaba sangrando se alarmo y llamo a la enfermera, cuando entro vio lo que ocurría, llamo al doctor de inmediato, le pidieron al papa que esperara a afuera después de una hora esperando silenciosamente en el pasillo el doctor lo llamo.

El esposo entro y vio a su amada esposa acostada y llego hasta ella, y le pregunto que había pasado, ella solo mostro una sonrisa, se levanto y se sentó en la cama, apoyándose en la almohada, le hablo a la enfermera, y cuando llego el señor mostro una cara de sorpresa y confusa, la enfermera traía en sus manos a dos pequeñas niñas ambas con tez blanca, una con ojos verdes igual a su esposa y la otra niña con ojos azules solo que estos eran como el cielo.

El señor volteo a dirección de sus esposa pidiendo una explicación con la mirada, la esposa solamente le sonrió, le pidió a la enfermera que los dejara solos, dicho esto la enfermera se marcho y así pudieron hablar más libremente, la esposa le conto que había pasado en esa hora que él se encontraba en el pasillo, el señor mostro una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, se sentía muy feliz, sin duda era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Ya no solo tenía dos hijas si no 4, esa noticia lo alegro mucho, sin duda era afortunado en verdad, pero su felicidad se esfumo cuando recordó algo, haciendo que su esposa pusiera cara de confusión y le preguntara.

\- Que sucede - respondió ella con duda

\- Que pasa si él las encuentra - preocupado

\- no creo que él las encuentre, y si lo hace. No dejare que las toque - decidida

\- Pero de todas formas - interrumpido por su esposa

\- No pasara nada, tu y yo las cuidaremos, cuidaremos a nuestras hijas - tomando la mano de su esposo

Sonríe. - Las cuidaremos con nuestros cuerpos y alma -

Ya pasada esa noche, al día siguiente, la familia se había ido a su casa, no era muy grande o costosa pero era todo lo que la familia pedía, una sala, una cocina, un baño, y dos cuartos, uno de los padres más o menos grande y la de las niñas que si estaba más grande, ya que era la habitación mas grande, de un color azul pálido, con nubes, cuatro ventanas, con cortinas rosa pastel, un tocador, y cuatro cunas, todas de madera y una manta diferente, una azul rey, otra de color rojo sangre, otra de color purpura y la ultima de naranja. Los padres se encontraban en la habitación decidiendo como llamar a sus hijas.

\- Como les pondremos? - preguntaba el señor

\- No lo sé amor - mientras veía a las niñas

\- mmm - meditaba el señor

\- Ya se, que tal si a la más grande de ojos azules como los tuyos, le ponemos Lucy, como mi abuela - sugirió la madre

\- Me encanta, es un nombre hermoso como el tuyo - sonriéndole - y me encantaría ponerle como tu abuela

\- Gracias - lo besa - y a la bebe de ojos verdes? - pregunto la madre

\- Que tal si la llamamos como mi madre? - pregunto viéndola

\- Clara? - miro a la bebe - si me encanta, es muy hermoso - sonríe

\- Muy bien solo faltan las más pequeñas - viendo a sus hijas

\- Que tal si la otra de ojos verdes, la llamamos como mi hermana fallecida? - sonríe triste - para hacerle un honor?

\- Daniela, claro, para que tengas al menos un recuerdo más de ella, y que mejor forma que llamas a nuestra hija en su honor - la abraza

\- Si, me encantaría - ve a la bebe más pequeña de ojos azul cielo y la carga - y a esta hermosa niña?

\- Mmm, no lo sé, que tal si la llamamos como mi abuela - sugirió el padre - heredo sus ojos

\- Si - ve a la niña - tu nombre será Alicia, mi hermosa Alicia

Ya en la noche, todos dormían muy tranquilamente, cuando una sombra entra al cuarto, agarra a Alicia y muestra por la luz, un cuchillo, apenas se lo encajaría cuando en el cuarto entro los padres.

\- Destructor - lo mira con enojo - suelta a mi hija

\- Cuanto tiempo Carter - viéndolo y bajando el cuchillo - y tu también Lilia

\- Que quieres aquí, y deja e nuestras hijas - viéndolo amenazante pero con miedo

\- Su hija es muy hermosa sin contar sus enorme ojos azules que compiten con el cielo mismo - sonriendo sin quitar la vista de ambos padres

\- Te dije que la soltaras - grita el padre

\- ok - baja a la niña - pero no será fácil

Destructor se habiente contra Carter, ambos empiezan a pelear, la madre horrorizada, piensa en ayudar a su esposo, pero este le dice que se valla con las niñas lejos, que el estará bien, ella dudando toma a dos de sus hija y sale corriendo a la habitación y luego va por las otras, ella después de regresar pone a las niñas en la cama, ellas llorando, la madre las arrulla y después de que se tranquilizan, toma su tessen del cajón y sale a ayudar a su esposo, después de llegar a su lado, ambos empiezan a pelear contra él, los dos eran muy buenos ninjas, pero destructor los superaba, el toma a Lilia y la habiente a la cocina, ella golpeándose contra la pared, Carte llega en su auxilio, pero nota que destructor va caminando hacia la habitación de las niñas, el deja a su esposa, el corre hacia él, pero Destructor voltea rápido y le encaja una espada en el abdomen, luego la saca rápidamente dejando caer a Carter el posa su mano en la herida y se llena de sangre y voltea a ver a Destructor.

\- Maldito - cae se su posición ya que Destructor lo pateo

\- Cállate, no mereces llamarme, eso te pasa por traicionar al Clan - viendo como desangraba - mira a quien tenemos aquí - voltea a ver a Lilia, que se encontraba atrás viendo a su esposo morir, Destructor se olvida del par, y va a la habitación donde se encuentran las niñas.

\- Amor, no, no me dejes, no por favor - tomando a su esposo

\- Tranquila - la calmaba - ve por las niñas

Lilia de paro y fue a la habitación, vio a Destructor con dos de sus hijas llorando en sus brazos, pudo notar que eran sus dos hija más pequeñas, Daniela y Alicia, el sonido de la policía, despertando en shock a Lilia, después Destructor salto, Lilia corrió hacia la ventana y ya no vio a nadie y grito.

\- Destructor - soltando lagrimas - ¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - viendo por la ventana

En ese momento entra la policía, Lilia, llorando a mares a un lado de su esposo, mientras su hijas en sus brazos, la policía, tomo a Lilia y a sus hijas y las saco, mientras sacaba el cuerpo sin vida de Carter, Lilia, puso una denuncia, estuvieron investigando por dos meses, pero ni rastros de nada o nadie, y por lo tanto sin evidencia dejando a Lilia, triste de perder a su esposo y sus dos hijas, el caso fue;

CERRADO.

* * *

**Muy bien, aquí acaba el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado mucho, perdón por tardar, pero la escuela y no pude actualizar, espero hacerlo pronto, gracias a las chicas que dejaron reviews.**

Neko-O'neil

Tory-H

Luisa Tatis

**Muchísimas gracias deberás, espero que les haya gustado, aquí el pasado de las chicas de cómo fueron separadas, esperen el siguiente, y otra vez por tardar, a si otra cosa, feliz año nuevo y reyes magos atrasado jejejeje perdón, bueno eso es todo. Cuídense, chao y adiooooooooooooos...XD**

**Les mando besos, abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA!**

**Lovemikey **


End file.
